Apocolypse Bringer
by Tsukasa Kushranada
Summary: The shadowy figure killed without hesitation or diffidence. Can Kim defeat such a ruthless enemy?
1. The New foe

It was a cloudy, dark night in an enclosed area outside of a building that had a sign that read Psionics Inc. on the roof. The rain poured down on a tall figure that was only visible partially from the full moon that faintly illuminated only slightly through the clouds. He was holding a katana and had on a long, elegant, white trench coat that shimmered in the slight moonlight. A man cowered before the figure's feet "Please..." He was cut off by the figures katana slicing his head. The man fell to the ground and blood pooled around his lifeless body.  
"I have it, only two more pieces to go." The figure said calmly. He turned and dropped the blood from his katana with a quick flick. It glittered in the faint moonlight as he sheathed it then walked off.  
  
Kim Possible had tracked down Drakken and Professor Dementor to the Las Vegas Las Vegas Resort and was in the process of reclaiming the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. Ron was still busy being dog piled by Drakken's henchmen and Shego had just made quick work of Dementor's henchmen. The same figure that killed the man at Psionics Inc. (Whose name will be Tsukasa Kushranada) was now watching the squabble quietly from a chair in the lobby. Kim swung up to the second floor and grabbed the Vortex Inducer from Drakken  
"I think this is a finders keepers situation." Kim exclaimed with a hint of superiority in her voice. Suddenly Shego flew over Kim's head and grabbed the Vortex Inducer on her way.  
"I agree." Shego said with even more superiority in her voice after landing and falling into a fighting stance.  
"Well, if that's the game you ladies play..." a voice said from behind Shego. She turned to see Tsukasa looming over her. "...then I'll gladly join in." he said as he snatched the Vortex Inducer from her. He jumped back and placed the inducer inside a pocket in his trench coat. He then gave a delighted sneer and ran to the exit. Kim pulled out her little blow dryer hook thingy and tried to get in front of him by swinging from a rafter. She succeeded in running in front of him, however, he had gotten outside first..  
"Where do you think your going?" she asked cockily. Tsukasa skidded to a halt about four feet from her.  
"Tsk..why do you teenagers insist on trying to make witty idiom before fighting your opponent. It is a waste of time, and if you were truly strong you would just shut up and fight." Tsukasa ranted, "Unfortunately, I won't be able to stay and chat," he continued as he pushed buttons on his watch, "I have a previous engagement that I cannot keep deffered." A sky-board came from the sky and Tsukasa jumped onto it and flew off. Shego came out of the door soon after.  
"Where did he go?" Shego asked obviously very puzzled.  
"He just flew off on a sky-board." Kim answered very irritably while pointing in the direction Tsukasa flew. Shego then pushed some buttons on a remote and her green sky-board came down to pick her up. She jumped on and chased Tsukasa. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and turned it on. "Wade, do you have anything I could use to fly on, like perhaps a sky-board of some sort."  
"Of course." Wade answered as he typed on his computer. "It will be there in a second."  
"Please and thank you." Kim said as she turned off the Kimmunicator and jumped onto the sky-board and followed Shego and Tsukasa.  
Shego had managed to catch up to Tsukasa and get in front of him. He brought his board to a hover and crossed his arms while looking over to her. "You people have an annoying habit of protruding into my path."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, but you seem to have the annoying habit of stealing Drakken's vortex inducer." Shego insinuated. Kim flew up behind them and hovered behind Tsukasa.  
"Well, you don't give up easily either do you?" Tsukasa reputed to Kim as she approached. Tsukasa once again sneered favorably and pushed some buttons on his watch. He flew past Shego then both Kim and Shego took off after him. After a few seconds Tsukasa faded out and left Shego and Kim very puzzled. He had turned invisible, then flew behind them. He pulled out a .454 calibur, magnum, semi-automatic pistol and shot their sky- boards, demolishing them. As Kim and Shego fell toward the ground, all they could do is watch Tsukasa fly off. Kim opened her parachute and caught Shego, safely bringing them to the ground. Shego glared at Kim knowing that she needed to thank her.  
"Who was that?" is what came out of Shego's mouth instead of a thanks.  
"I don't know..." Kim answered looking up where Tsukasa had flew off and left their sight. 


	2. Ron's prediciment

The bell rang at Middleton High School. "Alright!!!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. "Its spring break at last! Nothing but video games and movies for the next eleven days."  
"You really need a life, Ron." Monic stated as she caught up with Kim and Ron. "You ready for our shopping spree Kim? Club Banana's waiting..."  
"Yep, let me go to my locker and I'll meet you outside." Kim replied. Just then the Kimmunicator beeped. "What's up Wade?" Kim asked as she answered the Kimmunicator.  
"Well, I've finished analyzing the Bio-scan from that guy that destroyed your sky-board." Wade said as he typed vigorously on his computer. "and it seems that there was something peculiar about his biological signiture."  
"What kind of peculiar?" Kim asked curiously.  
"It was a very strong Psionic reading, so it will be easy for me to track him." Wade answered still typing away.  
"That's great Wade" Kim said chirpily. "Do you know where he is now?"  
"No," Wade answered in a depressed tone, "He seems to be able to hide his signature when he's not doing anything strenuous."  
"Define 'Strenuous' Wade." Kim said dubiously.  
"If he tries to steal something again, then I'll be able to track him." Wade said readily.  
"Good, update me if anything peculiar happens." Kim said as she turned off the Kimmunicator. "Alright lets get going." She said to Monic as she shut her locker.  
  
"Ahhhh!!" Drakken yelled with his face buried into his hands. "I can't believe the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer slipped through my fingers."  
"Don't worry, I planted a tracking device on him after I chased him down, Doctor D." Shego said with a smirk.  
"What? You mean we'll be able to get my Vortex Inducer back?" Drakken asked with a new sound of hope in his voice.  
"Yes, and I'll be able to get him back for putting me in a position where Kim Possible had to save my life." Shego said very angrily. "Now, let's see where he's at." Shego punched buttons on the large computer until a large map came up with a flashing red dot on it. "There's my bitch."  
  
It was very dark in the shadows of the large boxes outside of a large dilapidated warehouse near the shore of a lake. "Your sure he's here Wade?" Kim asked with uncertainty. Ron looked around at the surroundings uneasily.  
"Yes Kim my reading shows his signature outside that building." Wade assured Kim. "just be careful, this guy could be more dangerous than you think."  
"Thanks Wade." Kim turned off the Kimmunicator and sulked into the shadows looking for anything out of the ordinary. She turned around to see a shadow move swiftly across a dimly lit wall. She quickly followed and got in front of the Figure. The figure stopped, not showing any surprise at what just jumped out in front of him.  
"You," Tsukasa said as he straitened himself up ant glared at Kim.  
"I go by the name of Kim Possible, and you will return what you have stolen." Kim replied with a hint of insolence in her voice.  
"Well, as I must admire your persistence, it does get a bit annoying" Tsukasa answered very agitated. "So, I will make sure you never affront me again." He drew his katana and charged strait toward Kim. Kim was a bit surprised being attacked so quickly, and dodged the onslaught very messily as she pulled herself together. She rolled out of the way of a horizontal stroke grabbing a steel rod on her way and using it to block the next stroke. She swung a powerful blow at Tsukasa, but he simply dodged and brought the hilt of the katana down on the back of Kim's head. She fell down and turned over onto her back. Tsukasa was already bringing the blade down to finish off Kim when a bolt of green energy shot from the shadows and knocked Tsukasa to the side. Kim looked to see where it came from and saw Shego, illuminated by her glowing hands, standing in the shadows. Tsukasa stood up with a very stern expression of anger on his face. "And who are you!!!!" he yelled very loudly.  
"My name is Shego, and I want the Vortex Inducer returned to me now." Shego said calmly as she lifted up her hands and lit up the area where all of Drakkens henchmen were standing, holding steel saves and ready to attack. "They all went through months of intense combat trainging, compliments of yours truly."  
"They're all dead!" Tsukasa yelled as he leaped over to a henchman and sliced his chest open with a quick stroke from his katana. With a quick spin he drew a wakasashi with his other hand and fell another henchmen in a spray of blood. In a matter of seconds he had jumped from crate to crate, finishing off every last henchman that was backing up Shego. After killing the last one, he flung the wakasashi at Ron's back, and it flew strait into the back of his shoulder. Blood sprayed from the wound, and with an agonizing scream, Ron fell to the ground. As the blade hit the concrete floor of the dock, he could feel the sword twisting his muscles. He hit the ground with a thud, then the force of the twisting wakasashi split his shoulder bade in two. He couldn't even imagine the pain he was feeling at that moment. He tried to scream, but couldn't find the constitution to do so. He managed to lift his eyes enough to get a glimpse of Kim before everything went blurry and he passed out.  
"RON!!!!!!!!" Kim yelled as she went to catch him. She picked him up, pulled the wakasashi from his shoulder and placed his head on her lap. "Ron, look at me...speak to me...do SOMETHING!!!" she yelled as she shook him. "You are a horrible person." She mumbeled, referring to Tsukasa. She looked over to see that he was already preoccupied in a fight with Shego. "I need to get you some medical help, and fast." Kim picked up Ron and using a newly built sky-board, flew off to the nearest hospital. Shego and Tsukasa continued to fight, until Tsukasa grazed Shego's leg with the blade of the katana. She grabbed the cut and looked over her shoulder to see the reverse side of the katana descend onto her forehead and knock her out. Tsukasa looked around and saw no sign of Kim.  
"Oh, well. She probably won't be bothering me again." He said as he sheathed his katana. "Hmmm, a tracking device. Good job getting it on me without my noticing Shego." He said to the unconscious body as he reached onto his collar and took it off. Crushing it in his hand, he turned and left the area on his sky-board. 


End file.
